


chasing the sun

by pikasoos



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Swearing, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan was like the sun, Taekwoon thought, lively and bright. What happens when the sun is blocked by an eclipse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing the sun

**Author's Note:**

> * To my recipient, thank you so much for the prompts! They were all really good and I hope I did them justice ;n; Also, this was late, so I apologize as well to the admins for the lateness and for any mistakes I might have made OTL. Finally, thank you to [](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/profile)[thunggyu](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/) for holding my hand and helping me with this fic when I was ready to give up on everything. ;; Written for the 2015 forvixx summer exchange~

**Title:** chasing the sun  
 **Recipient:** [](http://citrus-sarang.livejournal.com/profile)[**citrus_sarang**](http://citrus-sarang.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** ken/leo  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Wordcount:** 2,120 words  
 ** ** **Warnings:** **** blood, biting, swearing, fluff??  
 ** ** **Summary:** **** Jaehwan was like the sun, Taekwoon thought, lively and bright. What happens when the sun is blocked by an eclipse?  
 ** ** **Notes:** * ****To my recipient, thank you so much for the prompts! They were all really good and I hope I did them justice ;n; Also, this was late, so I apologize as well to the admins for the lateness and for any mistakes I might have made OTL. Finally, thank you to [](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**thunggyu**](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/) for holding my hand and helping me with this fic when I was ready to give up on everything. ;; Written for the 2015 forvixx summer exchange~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  
  
  
_Jaehwan was like the sun, Taekwoon thought, lively and bright. “Does this make you a planet then, hyung?” Sanghyuk asked slyly, and Taekwoon felt his cheeks heat up , unaware that he had said it out loud. He settled for giving the youngest a glare, silently thankful that the others were too distracted, playing in the water. Sanghyuk smiled knowingly before getting up to run into the water as well, laughing when Jaehwan splashed him.  
  
  
  
Sanghyuk’s words flashed once more in his mind, and Taekwoon’s eyes drifted over to Jaehwan Jaehwan definitely noticed and waved back, grinning in that way that had Taekwoon fighting back a smile as he reached for something to eat.  
  
  
  
If Jaehwan was the sun, then he certainly didn’t mind being a planet orbiting around said sun._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaehwan is a vampire, he has been for three years. It feels strange, aging so slowly as the rest of the world goes on. Three years since he’s been turned and kept inside his house to die. Wait, that’s an exaggeration, to tell the truth. It’s not anyone’s fault there’s something wrong with him, even as a vampire.  
  
  
  
“Jaehwan.” He looks up, trying to get himself to smile as Taekwoon enters the room with his daily sustenance. He snorts at the Chopper-themed cup, expression incredulous. “Really? Now, of all times?”  
  
  
  
“They want you to get better.” His hyung says softly, gesturing to the cup filled with juice. “I know it’s not what you really need, but this helps.”  
  
  
  
“I must’ve done something really wrong in a past life to be this fucked up even when I’m undead.” He jokes, his friend sending him a glare as he holds up a piece of a cookie. “Yah, these are your favorite.”  
  
  
  
“I know.” And Jaehwan does know, really. He knows that he’s on his way to dying, and that Taekwoon’s fighting an almost useless battle in trying to keep him alive. He eats the cookies anyway, even if the sustenance from human food is barely enough to sate the thirst he feels when someone’s near. He’s gotten a lot better at controlling his thirst, knowing fully well that giving in to them would kill him as well.  
  
  
  
Jaehwan is a vampire, and he can’t ingest blood. Not without killing himself, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He makes a face at Taekwoon the next time his friend comes in with food, shaking his head. “I’m not hungry.”  
  
  
  
“You still need to feed.” Taekwoon says bluntly, and that’s when Jaehwan tries to throw his pillow at the man, swearing when he can barely throw it off the bed. “Damn it, Taekwoon! Just leave me here and let me wither away in peace.”  
  
  
  
Taekwoon is shock-still for a minute, and Jaehwan feels awful immediately, sighing and patting the spot next to him. “Please sit.”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” is the first thing that escapes him once Taekwoon is seated, placing his hand on top of the other’s. “I know you’re only trying to help... but let’s face it, I’m a vampire. And I can’t drink blood without getting sick to my stomach because apparently even vampire genetics screw up sometimes.” Taekwoon opens his mouth to speak, but Jaehwan cuts him off, looking him in the eye. “You know that, and I know that. I can’t... I can’t let you throw your life away looking after me. You deserve better.”  
  
  
  
Taekwoon is silent for a moment before he takes Jaehwan’s hand in both of his own, Taekwoon’s hands warm to the touch. It makes Jaehwan forget for a minute that his own are cold, almost like their fridge in the summer. “Has it ever occurred to you, that I’m still going to stay, no matter what you say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Taekwoon was twenty-three when Jaehwan was attacked, a freak accident in one of the Seoul alleyways that involved a hungry vampire. Hakyeon took the call from Jaehwan’s parents, his face growing pale as he clutched his phone. The color drained from his face and it was frightening, seeing his best friend at a loss for words like this. “What’s wrong?”  
  
  
  
“Jaehwan...” Hakyeon trailed off, running a hand through his hair. A sinking feelings sat at the pit of Taekwoon’s stomach, making him rise to his feet. “What about Jaehwan?”  
  
  
  
“There’s been an attack...” Hakyeon said softly, his hands shaking. “It was a vampire... they’re not sure if he’s going to make...” He was cut off when Taekwoon suddenly took off, cursing under his breath as he yelled for the other to be careful; to not to do anything rash.  
  
  
  
Ten percent of the population was vampire, Taekwoon remembered, and had learned to co-exist with humans, but sometimes the temptation of human blood was too much. He kept reciting facts in his head, anything to drown out the screaming from another part of his brain that was desperate for Jaehwan to live.  
  
  
  
He arrived minutes later, breathless from running as his father met him at the entrance. An icy cold filled Taekwoon’s insides, making it difficult for him to breathe. His father dealt with vampires; researched on them and was in the middle of trying to come up with a substitute for human blood so that both species could co-exist peacefully.  
  
  
  
But if he was here, then did that mean Jaehwan was...?  
  
  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
  
  
“He’s in the emergency room.” His father was weary, dressed in scrubs and pulling on a new pair of gloves. It did nothing to deter Taekwoon’s attention from the blood. Jaehwan’s blood. “We’re doing all we can to save him, son.”  
  
  
  
Save him from dying, or save him from becoming part of the ten percent that needed blood to survive?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite being mostly cut off from society, he still receives a few visitors. Sanghyuk is one of them, no longer the young man from childhood he once knew, but now a full-grown adult. The differences are jarring, Jaehwan thinks, waving the younger over to sit on the chair near his bed. “Stop growing so tall.”  
  
  
  
“Excuse you, I’m a growing man.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes, hands clutching at his pillow. “Yeah, you are. It’s funny what three years can do to you.”  
  
  
  
His tone must’ve tipped off Sanghyuk, who fidgeted a little in his seat. “They’re working on a substitute... you know that, right?”  
  
  
  
A substitute to blood that can give vampires the nutrients they need without resorting to killing, also a substitute that can be taken by vampires with Jaehwan’s condition so they could get better. Yes, Jaehwan knows. “They’ve been at it for three years, kid. I know you’re all trying to keep me hopeful, but... I’ve accepted it, you know? What I am, how I’m going to end up.”  
  
  
  
“Hyung...” Sanghyuk trails off, at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
“I’m going to die, and I’m beyond help.” Jaehwan repeats, and it’s only when Sanghyuk gets up to leave that he realizes he’s crying, the sheets slightly wet with his tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _He waited for hours, sitting on a plastic chair that hurt his back when he sat for too long and eating bland hospital food when the vending machine wouldn’t work. It was maddening, having to wait this long but yet he didn’t feel like doing anything else.  
  
  
  
His friends arrived in the morning, Sanghyuk placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hyung… come on, you need to sleep.”  
  
  
  
“You look like you’re going to pass out,” Hakyeon added, subdued for once. “Come on, let’s go get some food…” His voice faltered at the sight of Taekwoon’s father, gloves covered in even more blood. His expression was unreadable, and Taekwoon felt his heart sinking bit by bit. “I’m sorry. He’s stable now, but… he’s already been turned.”  
  
  
  
A sharp intake of breath came from Hakyeon’s direction, and Taekwoon slowly got to his feet; he didn’t believe this, he didn’t want to believe it. “Can I see him?” His father opened his mouth, ready to protest, but he probably knew, definitely knew that Taekwoon was so close to breaking, so he just led the way, sighing heavily._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten percent of the population are vampires, Jaehwan remembers Taekwoon telling him once. About one of out ten vampires cannot ingest blood, and die out quickly. Sometimes they don’t even last the year.  
  
  
  
He chuckles softly at that last bit; it’s been three years and he’s still alive. Withering away, but alive...well, undead really. He can barely get up from bed without feeling like throwing up. The human foods he ingests are only enough to have conversations with Taekwoon and his visitors. Human blood makes him sick and animal blood stopped working on him about a year into vampirism.  
  
  
  
He’s trapped. He’s known it for a long time now. It’s just Taekwoon who refuses to accept it.  
  
  
  
“Jaehwan.” Speaking of the devil.  
  
  
  
“Hey,” He greets Taekwoon, who pokes his head inside the room before entering it, giving him a small smile. His lab coat is still tucked into his arm, glasses slightly askew on his nose.  
  
  
  
He looks older, Jaehwan notes, hair slightly longer than he usually keeps it and worry lines appearing more often on his forehead. Jaehwan remembers joking with Taekwoon about the number of potential dates knocking on his door the first time he saw the elder with glasses on. Taekwoon had blushed at that time, had tried to cover it up with a glare before going to prepare dinner for both of them. Hours had passed before Taekwoon had mumbled something about not wanting dates, not when he already had Jaehwan.  
  
  
  
It breaks Jaehwan’s heart somewhat, seeing Taekwoon reduced to caring for him when he’s just ... this.  
  
  
  
He feels worthless.  
  
  
  
“We’re close, closer than we’ve ever been.” Taekwoon’s voice is hopeful as he sits at the foot of Jaehwan’s bed, reaching out for the younger’s hand. “The substitute can mimic and fulfill most of the functions of biological blood, and it will be able to serve as an alternative to transfusions for humans as well.”  
  
  
  
“That’s great, hyung.” Jaehwan tries to smile, weakly squeezing the other’s hand. “I’m so proud of you.” Taekwoon ducks his head, not really one for compliments.  
  
  
  
“The substitute can also provide nutrients for vampires that can’t stomach the real thing.” Jaehwan stills at that, looking at Taekwoon with a mixture of fondness and exasperation.  
  
  
  
“Hyung—“  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
  
  
“You can’t keep this up.” Jaehwan mumbles, holding Taekwoon’s hand in both of his.  
  
  
  
“Are you going to go on your endless tirade of me moving on and letting you rot away?” Damn it, Taekwoon knows him too well. “Because we’ve been over this. I’m not going to give up, and especially not when we’re so close to completing this substitute.”  
  
  
  
He’s close to tearing up and he knows it, so Jaehwan does what he does best. “You know, I missed the days when getting only one syllable or sentence out of you was enough.” Taekwoon rolls his eyes, leaning in to brush his lips against Jaehwan’s temple. Jaehwan whines at that, trying to bat him away. “Go away or I’ll suck your blood.”  
  
  
  
Taekwoon’s face is unamused and he holds Jaehwan against him. “Have some faith in me, okay?”  
  
  
  
Jaehwan sighs, avoiding tucking his head in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. Instead, he just nods.  
  
  
  
The funny thing is, he does have faith in Taekwoon. He just doesn’t want to get his hopes up and be disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Jaehwan looked smaller when he was asleep, Taekwoon noted, swaddled in blankets and face free of blood. He looked… normal, save for the fact that his skin was much paler and he was much too still, like a mannequin.  
  
  
  
He reached out to place a hand on Jaehwan’s head, fingers running through the soft strands. Jaehwan was cold, and it unsettled Taekwoon somewhat; he missed the warmth that his friend usually exuded. He withdrew his hand when Jaehwan’s face scrunched up a bit, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes finally opened. “T...taekwoon hyung?”  
  
  
  
“Hey.” His reply made Jaehwan smile a bit, the corners of his mouth barely turning up. He reached out for Taekwoon’s hand and frowned when he saw the slight hesitance on Taekwoon’s face. “What’s the matter?”  
  
  
  
Taekwoon opened his mouth before closing it once more, at a complete loss for what to say. “Do you... are you alright?” Vampires still retained their personality after turning until they got hungry, he recalled his father telling him. If you’ve kept them thirsty long enough, they will slowly start to lose themselves to the bloodlust.  
  
  
  
Jaehwan was looking at him oddly, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to say something. “Hyung?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah?” Jaehwan looked guilty, eyes averted from Taekwoon’s as he reached out with inhuman speed, fangs an inch from the flesh of Taekwoon’s arm.  
  
  
  
“I’m thirsty.”_  
---


End file.
